


Maybe I Should Stop And Start Confessing

by yellow_sunrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, High School, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Prom Night, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Barry has loved Iris for his whole life, and he never once considered how to confess.





	Maybe I Should Stop And Start Confessing

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that the next thing I upload will be Stormy Moon. This is just something sweet and cute to make me smile.

Barry was sure that he’d never love a girl the way he loves Iris West. He was only eighteen but he was sure that this must be love, plain and simple.

 

That was the thing. She made loving her so  _ easy _ . And there was nothing he wanted more than to tell her how he felt, but he had so much to lose. But right now? Right now he was so in love.

 

“Barry come on, we’re supposed to be having fun!” she pivots in her heels and skips backwards, her dress dancing around her knees.

 

It’s their second prom together and she’s never been more beautiful he’s sure. Well, it  _ was _ . Prom had ended hours ago, but the two of them are just skipping around in Central City downtown carelessly. Joe finally let up and let them have the whole night instead of a strict curfew. Partly because it’s their last prom but probably because they’re going together and have no dates to do anything crazy with.

 

“I am having fun,” he told her with a grin and it’s true. The weather is warm but there’s a nice breeze, for once he doesn’t feel like a stick of a boy and they’re together.

 

She rolls her eyes and nearly runs into a pole but he reaches forward and tugs her toward him and makes her turn around.

 

“Careful,” he chides her gently. She loops her arm with his and leans against him.

 

“My hero! Where did we park?” she asked.

 

“Are you ready to go home?” he asks, sure that she’s not but he just wants to be sure.

 

“No way! A whole night Barry! I’m dressed fabulously and I’m with the cutest nerd I know. Why would I go home?” she seemed genuinely confused and he’s touched that he makes her night.

 

“You  _ do _ look really nice,” he sighed.

 

And it’s true. She’s always gorgeous but she makes him ache in his chest with her beauty.

 

Usually, she straightens her hair for special occasions, but tonight her hair is delightfully bouncy and curly, though they’ve deflated from the dancing and running around. Her dress is only to her knees and flares out, with fabric under that. The neckline is heart shaped and she had a modest necklace adorned on her neck and her feet are in an atrocious pair of bright red shoes that match his tie. He make up has smudged and her lipstick has faded but Barry’s hands shake anyway. Man, he is really gone on her.

 

“And so do you. I just feel like we need to be out all night and  _ live _ Barry!”

 

She's gotten just a little louder in her excitement and Barry can see people looking at them but he feels like he's never been braver and only looks at them steadfastly.

 

“Let's find your car then, because we can’t really get into bars seeing as we’re not twenty-one,” he pointed out.

 

“Okay, but let’s go to the park. I haven’t been to one in ages,” she sighed, looking up at the sky and he wondered what she was thinking about.

 

When they did find the car, Barry offered to drive and Iris placed her hand on her chest and pretended to swoon.

 

“What a gentleman!” she gasped and Barry rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey, I  _ am _ a gentleman. I open doors and everything,” he said.

 

“Yeah, because you get to them first. If I could ever beat you to the door I would definitely open the door for you,” she pointed out, putting on her seatbelt and slipping her heels off and putting her feet on the dashboard.

 

“Well then, gentle lady, thanks I guess for the thought,” he said, pulling out of the parking spot and trying to remember where the nearest park might be.

 

“Let’s see what we can listen to,” she said turning the radio on and flipping through the channels before stopping at the newest love song, which was basically the most extra declaration of love. The singers were women and described catering to their love, and Barry thought it was a little much.

 

“There’s not a single guy out there who deserves all this attention,” he laughed and Iris looked scandalized.

 

“What? Sure there are!” she argued, probably just to be contrary. Barry rolled his eyes.

 

“Iris, if any guy asks for all this stuff he’s probably a spoiled brat,” he warned her. Iris sighed dramatically and looked at Barry.

 

“It’s not even that. It’s just loving someone so much you’ll do everything you can to show you love them. I mean wouldn’t you do this for a girl you loved?” she asked.

 

Barry thought about the lyrics and while he could recall doing things out of his way for Iris but the amount of things in the song was just overkill.

 

“Listen, whatever girl I love will do most of these things herself. And I wouldn’t ask someone to do this for me either. It’s too much,” he explained.

 

“I suppose that’s fair. I probably wouldn’t even do half this stuff for you, let alone some other guy,” she said breezily, the words didn’t even seem to make her think about how that sounded. But Barry did as always. Overthinking her every word. To him, it was like he was her benchmark for guys and if she wouldn’t do it for him? No other guy was worth it. It confused him as always but Barry turned to Iris and she was still looking at him, her soft smile and black eyes making his heart uptick and then pound.

 

_ God _ .

 

“What?” he asked turning back to the road and trying to fight the urge to wipe his clammy hands.

 

“Nothing, I just...you’re just really amazing when I think about it,” she said simply and winked at him, turning the music louder and singing louder.

 

When they get to a park, not one he recognizes, but it’s definitely is a nice one. It’s past midnight and there’s no one around so Barry parks and Iris hops out of the car, stretching up on her toes, her heels left in the back.

 

The arch of her back and the length of her legs are one svelte figure and Barr looks away, feeling embarrassed. There’s just something about Iris in white that makes his whole body thrum and brings up his dearest dream.

 

“Come on let’s go swing,” she says and takes off running, leaving Barry entirely in her dust. She settled in the lower swing and pumped her legs quickly, eager to get higher. She leaned back far enough to be almost parallel to the ground. She didn’t say anything and Barry broke the silence first.

 

“The stars look really nice,” he said. She hummed and let out a breathless chuckle.

 

“I feel like if I look up at the stars long enough I’ll just fall through the sky. You ever think that? That’s you’ll just tumble into the void?” she chuckled when she said and but Barry could sense an underlying worry there. A sense of urgency.

 

“No, I think I’ll always be anchored. My dad, you, Joe,” he said and she slowed to a stop.

 

“Yeah?” she asked, looking so happy that Barry rolled his eyes.

 

“Iris you guys mean everything to me,” he admitted.  _ Especially you. _

 

She stood up suddenly stood in front of Barry’s swing and stood between his legs. His face was level with her stomach and she cupped his face, lifting it up and staring into his eyes.

 

“Barry when are you going to say it?” she asked softly, tucking an errant curl behind her ear when it got in her way. Barry’s face went red and his mouth dry.

 

“S-say what?” he gasped, his heart pounding like a sledgehammer. She stroked his cheeks and pursed her lips.

 

“You know Barry. I just wanted to wait, until I knew for sure and I  _ am _ now. Barry, you are the greatest guy I know. My best friend and if I’m being honest, my hero. I love you Barry.” she confessed, her eyes so open and honest that Barry’s hands reached up to hold hers.

 

“Iris? What’s this coming from?” he asked, his head shaking, his heart not daring to believe because if it isn’t real…

 

“My heart dummy. This is so embarrassing. I love you, you giant,  _ adorable _ nerd,” and her voice catches in her throat. “If I was wrong and you don’t feel the same just let me know and--”

 

Barry pressed his face into her stomach, letting out a shuddering breath before looking up at her, a watery smile on his face.

 

“Of course I love you Iris? How could I not?” he asked.

 

“Then why are you crying?” she asked, running her hands through his hair and tugging at the back playfully.

 

“Because I never thought you noticed or would feel the same,” he admitted, his hands hovering before he placed them on her hips, rubbing his thumbs brushing the fabric of her dress.

 

“You’re really hard not to adore Barry. And I started to suspect you liked me too last semester,” she explained. Barry tried to remember what might have 

given him away that wouldn’t have given it away sooner, but he came up empty.

 

“What tipped you off?”

 

She chuckled.

 

“When you held me until I fell asleep when my mom’s funeral date came around. You just saw the look on my face and just, loved me when I needed you. And I looked back and you’ve always been doing that since we became best friends.” she looked so adoring and in love that Barry wondered how he couldn’t see it sooner, which was quite ironic when he thought about it.

 

“I'll always love you Iris,” he confessed, grabbing her hands and just holding them, marveling that he could do that now. Not only that he could, but she wanted him to.

 

“You can't know that,” she told him, freeing a hand and stepping close enough to wrap her arms around his shoulders and stroke his back.

 

“Maybe not, but I know I love you now,” he said. “And that’s all I need to know. So Iris, do you want to be my girlfriend?” he asked, and she beamed.

 

“Of course I do! But since we’re out here, alone, maybe we can go back to the car and just,” she trailed off and it took him a minute to understand what she meant.

 

“Wha-? Now? Oh, yes please,” he stood up abruptly, nearly knocking her down, but his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Iris’s hands flew to his chest and her hands curled into the lapels of his suit.

 

“Is there room in the back seat?” she asked.

 

“I think so,” he replied breathlessly and she giggled nervously, but she reached for a hand and dragged him back to the car. They sat in the back sweat normally and Barry cradled one of her hands and she waited for him to make the first move.

 

“Maybe I should start,” he whispered shakily, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers before pulling away. He’d never been more in love, he was sure of it.

 

“Wow,” she breathed before leaning forward and kissing him again. Only she missed and caught his chin. Rather than lean back, she grabbed his chin and kissed him firmly, smiling into the kiss.

 

“Is this okay?” he asked hesitantly and she nodded, scooting closer.

 

“Yes. Absolutely,” she replied, her hands resting on his shoulders as she kissed him again, being more bold this time and using tongue. Barry was quick to tilt his head and take a more dominant role. Iris fell into him, her body leaning into is dopily. She pulled away long enough to stare into his eyes and then promptly crawl into his lap clumsily, kissing hima again.

 

“Woah, Iris wait!” he said his hands going to her arms and pulling her away a little.

 

“What?” she asked, looking puzzled and beautiful and rumpled and--

 

Focus, Barry, focus.

 

“I don’t think we should have sex just yet,” he said, knowing that he wasn't ready. With Iris everything always felt right, but he thought it was just too soon for them.

 

Iris sat back, most of her weight on his knees and he could swear her saw a flash of her panties.

 

“Barry we’re not gonna have sex. But that doesn’t mean we can’t make out a little. Now can we please keep kissing?” she asked, looking equal parts mischievous and hopeful.

 

And Barry couldn’t say no to that face.


End file.
